Realizing
by Laserworm
Summary: Sometimes it takes the darkest hour before we realize.


I don't own CCS

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

Realizing

Syaoran sighed as he walked down the aisle of the pharmacy. He scanned the rows looking for the item he wanted to purchase. His brownish amber eyes spotted what he wanted to buy. He scooped up the bottle and headed towards the counter.

He turned the corner and bumped into someone. Stretching out his hand Syaoran offered to help the person up. That was until Syaoran noticed who he had knocked down. Syaoran quickly pulled his hand back and ran down a nearby aisle before he was noticed.

Sakura shook her head as she arose from the floor. She glanced around for the person who knocked her down, but she didn't see anyone. "When that was rude," she whispered before walking away.

Syaoran sighed as he stepped out from where he was hiding. _That was close she almost saw me. _Syaoran shook his head at that thought. _Why do I even care? Sakura doesn't even know I exist; and after tonight it won't even matter. Tonight is the end of it all, everything will end. _

Syaoran headed toward the checkout. As he reached the only register he saw Sakura thank the cashier and head out the door. He let out a sigh. _Yes Sakura didn't see me. _Taking out the item Syaoran set it down on the counter.

The cashier gave him a strange look before scanning the item and putting it in a plastic bag. Syaoran scooped up the bag and headed towards the door. Right as Syaoran walked toward the door, Sakura opened it and ran in.

They collided into each other and both of their plastic bags fell to the floor. Syaoran quickly muttered a apology before swiftly grabbing a plastic bag and rushing out.

_Wasn't that Syaoran? What is he doing at the pharmacy this late? _Sakura shook of her thoughts and stood up. "I forgot my driver's license," Sakura laughed as she walked up to the counter. Sakura took the card from the cashier and grabbed the remaining plastic bag.

Sakura drove home and spotted her brother sitting on the couch. "I brought your cough drops, but I don't see why you couldn't have bought them yourself," she told him as she handed the bag to him.

"I'm sick," he told her before looking in the bag. After he did he walked up to Sakura and grabbed the skin right below her eye. "What are you doing?" she protested.

"Checking your eyesight," he answered. "Cause I want to know how you could have buy diet pills instead of cough drops."

"What? I bought cough drops," Sakura yelled. She walked over to the couch and checked the contents of the bag, but it was pills just like Touya had said. "I don't understand," Sakura groaned. _Wait! When I bumped into Syaoran, our bags must have gotten mixed._ _He has what I bought, and I have what he bought. But why did he buy diet pills, he is super skinny; he doesn't need to go on a diet._

Sakura read what was written on the bottle. _Could he have planned to overdose? Is Syaoran planning to commit suicide? _Sakura shoved the bottle into the bag and headed back out the door. "I'm going out, I will be back later."

"Wait, it is almost nine, where are you going?" Touya asked, but his answer was the slam of the door.

Sakura called a friend of hers. She seemed to know everything about everyone; she even knew Syaoran's address.

"I knew you would ask that someday," Tomoyo told her before laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like Syaoran," Sakura yelled into the phone.

"Then why are you going to his house?" she asked.

"Because of bags got mixed up at the pharmacy," Sakura answered. "And I want to convince him that life isn't worth giving up on."

"I don't understand," Tomoyo told her.

"I know something Tomoyo doesn't," Sakura teased before hanging up. Sakura ignored the repeated texts by the angry Tomoyo.

Sakura pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. She took the bottle out of the plastic bag and replaced it with a bottle of hair spray. Sakura got out of the car and headed into the building. She went into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the forth floor.

Sakura got off the elevator and looked around for Syaoran's apartment. She knocked on his door and waited till he opened it.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted a little coldly.

"Hello Syaoran," she greeted.

"What brings you here?" he asked stepping aside allowing Sakura to come in.

Sakura walked into the room and sat down on the couch in the room. "Our bags were mixed up at the pharmacy," she told him.

"I've noticed," he answered as he lightly threw the cough drops to her. Sakura held out Syaoran's bag. Syaoran snatched it and looked inside, before frowning. "This isn't what I bought."

"I'm not giving you the diet pills," Sakura firmly told him.

"Why not?" he questioned coldly.

"Because is to important to life throw away," Sakura told him.

"Like what?" he mocked.

"Like family," she told him.

"My family hates me, that is why I live in an apartment," Syaoran answered.

"Ok," Sakura replied, "How about friends."

"Don't have any," Syaoran told her.

"A person you love," Sakura suggested.

"She doesn't like me," Syaoran answered.

Sakura thought about what to say next. "Um. . . What about. . . . Um," she stuttered.

"See you can't think of anything," Syaoran told her. "But I have a question for you; why do you care? You don't know me, I don't know you, so why do you care if I take my life or not?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered honestly. "I don't know; why I thought that you might be thinking about suicide I just felt really sad. I felt depressed and I didn't want that to happen. I don't know why, but I just felt like I didn't want you to go away." Syaoran's eyes lit up with hope. "I guess it is just because I'm a caring person." Syaoran's face fell, but Sakura didn't notice.

Sakura's phone beeped and she pulled it out to read the text that Tomoyo sent her.

_You're so STUPID!_

"Just because I didn't answer her texts, she doesn't have to call me names!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran sat down on the couch next to Sakura. "Why do you care? What I do has nothing to do with you? If I want to end my horrible live, I have a right to!" He yelled at her.

Sakura starred at the end table in front of the couch. "You're right," she whispered. "If you want to do this I shouldn't stop you." Sakura reached into her pocket and took out the bottle and set it down on the table. "It would be wrong of me to do something like that."

Syaoran grabbed the bottle and uncapped it. He dumped out about fifteen pills in his hand. Sakura watched as he lifted his hand close to his mouth.

"Stop!" she screamed as she lunged forward into him. The pills flew about the room as they were knocked out of Syaoran's hand.

"What are you doing!?" Syaoran yelled. "I almost swallowed one. I mean why did you do that!?"

Sakura started to cry. "It is just. . . I don't know, I just felt so sad. It felt like part of my heart was dying. I didn't want that to happen." Sakura wiped away her tears. "I know this probably won't matter to you, but I have to say it, not that I have finally realized it. I think I'm in love with you Syaoran."

There was a moment of silence Syaoran didn't reply. Sakura thought that he was shocked by her sudden confession, but that wasn't the case at all.

"I will be right back," Syaoran told her as he got up from the couch and walked down the hallway in his apartment. He went into one of the rooms which looked like a bedroom. "Shut up you two!" he yelled angrily.

Sakura jumped in shock at the sudden shout. She was very puzzled, for she thought that only she and Syaoran were in the apartment.

Syaoran returned and sat back on the couch next to Sakura. He looked nervous, for some reason. He was blushing when he turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, I love you too," he told her before leaning in a kissing her on the lips.

Sakura was surprised at first, but she soon accepted the kiss and kissed Syaoran back. The kiss started out light, but quickly grew more passionate. Right after they broke off Sakura's phone beeped.

"Tomoyo seems to text me right at the wrong time all the time," Sakura laughed as she grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and read the text message.

_How was the kiss *wink* *wink*_

A puzzled expression appeared on Sakura's face. "How does she know?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran let out a nervous chuckle. "Um. . . Well you see," he told her. He started chuckling again, but it wasn't because he thought it was funny it was because he was very very nervous. "This was sort of set up. I was never planning on committing suicide, and I don't normally live in this apartment. This was set up by Tomoyo and Eriol."

Tomoyo and Eriol came out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. "It was so you would realize your feelings Sakura. You weren't realizing them normally so I thought with a little desperation you would realize," Tomoyo explained.

All three of them watched Sakura waiting for her reaction hoping she wouldn't be mad. "I see," Sakura replied blankly. A bright smile grew on her face. "Thanks Tomoyo," she told her. And before anyone knew what was happening next Sakura tackled Syaoran and began to kiss him.

Tomoyo let out a loud squeal. "Eriol quick my video camera!" Tomoyo cried out. "Hurry, I'm missing Sakura's first kiss she started! Eriol hurry!"

Eriol chuckled nervously, "Um…I kind of forgot it."

"You what!?" Tomoyo cried. "But I was going to film Sakura's first kiss!"

"Yes," Sakura whispered almost silently, causing Syaoran to let out a chuckle.

THE END

This is a birthday gift for my friend Princess-Christina-Ark. Sorry it is a little late, and it isn't very good. Short stories aren't really my thing.


End file.
